1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination switch lever (or composite switch lever).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a combination switch having a board which integrates a flexible printed circuit board with a circuit board, which is disposed inside a cylinder body is known.
When the flexible board is disposed in the combination switch lever, since the flexible board flaps inside the lever caused by lever operation peculiar to a vehicle or vehicular vibration, the combination switch lever is rubbed with other parts, is disconnected, and generates abnormal noise. Thus, regulating a route by controlling the flexible board is needed so as to regulate flapping.
In an conventional configuration, whole face of the board which integrates the circuit board with the flexible board is fixed by abutted on a fixing member which is the other member disposed inside the cylinder body so as to regulate flapping the board. Hereby, flapping the flexible board and the circuit board caused by the vehicular vibration etc. is regulated (see e.g. JP-A-H11-312440).